Consciousnesses
Portrayed by: * - Biology The Consciousnesses were disembodied lifeforms which could inhabit plastic. They were born on the planet Polymos, which is considered a home to them. Appearence The body created by the Consciousnesses out of plastic was generally manifested as a liquid form, with a humanoid face. The Consciousnesses were beings of pure psychic energy, somewhat cephalopod-like in appearance. Abilities The Consciousnesses were a race able to manifest in many forms, and whose biology was similar to the molecular structure of Earth plastics. The Consciousnesses had the ability to possess plastic, shunting some of their own consciousness into the plastic and allowing them to control it. Over the course of their invasions they possessed the Autroleums, inflatable chairs, dolls, telephone cords, plastic daffodils and garbage bins. The Consciousnesses could transport sections of its mind through radio waves. They could also create a body out of the plastic for themselves, allowing them to manipulate thair surroundings. The Consciousnesses were telepathic gestalt entities. They travelled through space in hollow spheres known as energy units. These units made planetfall in formation, appearing like normal meteorites to indigenous lifeforms. Once the Consciousness within those spheres was recombined and placed in an environment tank, the Consciousness would take on a form that it believed to be perfectly adapted to the planet on which it had landed. On some worlds their takeover strategy was as follows: The first spheres to arrive would attempt to place a local being under some form of mental control. It would then take over a plastics company and fashion plastic automatons known as Autroleums. These Autroleums may include replicas of key authority figures as well as simpler automatons. The Consciousness would then use the Autroleums as an army to conquer the planet. Autroleums were controlled on the astral plane, and sub-etheric beams could disrupt this telepathic control. In some cases, the Consciousness required a relay station or transmitter to control Autroleums. This only seems to be necessary to control large numbers at once. Weakness The Consciousnesses were weak to anti-plastics, on some level it was fatal to them. History At the beginning of the universe, Shub-Niggurath came into this universe from the previous universe pregnant. She was able to deliver her child on Polymos, who infused into the entire planet. This Consciousness created replicants of itself, which it sent out to other planets. The Consciousnesses have been invading planets for billions of years, which they use for sources of plastic and protein. At first they sent several plastic meteors to the planet. These asteroids could telepathically control specially created plastics, but are more effective when combined together. The Consciousness would then control people to create Autroleum forces to help with the next waves of invaders. Some of the planets which the Consciousnesses took over include Cramodar and Plovak 6. In 102 A.D., the Consciousnesses were among the factions who joined the Alliance. They came to Stonehenge and helped imprison the Sixth Doctor in the Pandorium in order to save the Universe. As well as the spaceships, they also created a legion of Autroleums disguised as Roman soldiers. These Autroleums, believing themselves to be genuine Roman soldiers, tricked the Doctor, who realized too late what they were, and imprisoned him in the Pandorium. When the plan failed, the Autroleums and the Consciousnesses were turned to dust and removed from the universe along with the rest of creation, except for an Autroeum copy of Neville Sucrow, who rebelled against his nature and helped the Doctor. They were returned when the Doctor managed to "reset" the universe. In 2005, a Consciousness infiltrated Earth using warp shunt technology. It's intent was to overthrow and destroy the Human race, as Earth was ideal for it's consumption needs, being filled with smoke, oil and various pollutants. The Fourth Doctor eventually defeated the Consciousness by spilling a vial of anti-plastic solution into the vat of molten plastic which housed the the Consciousness, causing it to explode. However, the Consciousness survived, but spent over a year in self recovery. When it was healthy enough, it created an Autroleum duplicate of King Arthur and foold TASK into unearthing it's trap for the Doctor. However, when the Fifth Doctor began to suspect a trap, the Consciousness activated one too many Autroleums and died from the stress. In late 2012, a Consciousness was attempting to completely leave Polymos after an invasion went wrong. It chose Earth and attempted to transport its entire body to Reef Station One with the help of Tyrannicus Spoon. It was stopped by the Fifth Doctor, who trapped it in the body of an advanced Autroleum and left it immobalised for TASK. When a museum was made from the Doctor's memories in the Matrix on Gallifrey, it contained a Consciousness. Alternate Timeline(s) . Appearences Time and Space: Series 1 *"And So It Begins" *"The Last Day" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 2 *"Reef Station One" *"Storm Over Avallion" Excalibur: Series 1 *"Reinette and the Lonely Angel" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 3 *"A Trial During Christmas" (Flashback) Time and Space: Series 4 *"A Christmas Memory" *"The Doctor's Death" (Mentioned only) Time and Space: Series 6 *"The Sixth Day of Christmas" (Extronos' mindscan footage only) *"The Pandorium Opens" (Mentioned only) Trivia *. Category:Enemies of the Third Doctor Category:Enemies of the Fourth Doctor Category:Enemies of the Fifth Doctor Category:The Alliance Category:Enemies of the Sixth Doctor